Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Full Summary Inside! It's better than the summary makes it out to be. High School Story! Main couples: SesshRin, InuKagome, MirokuxSango, KougaxAyama! Starts off with SesshKagura, but moves into SesshRin. Rated for heavy language!
1. Introduction

Diz: So, I wrote this story a long time ago and the few chapters I have up I'm not exactly… pleased with. I've decided to do some massive re-vamping, but it's going to take awhile since I'm just getting back into my groove writing-wise. Bear with me, okay?

This is the first straight pairing I've ever wrote. It's also the first straight pairing I've ever fallen in love with. Something about the Sesshoumaru/Rin relationship called out to me. So, here's the story summary:

Shikonara High was an average high school with the usual cliques and a demanding social ladder that you'd be a fool to try and cross.

In one of the main cliques, there was a girl... well, four girls to be exact, but one in particular. Rin Higurashi wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school, but she was up there. She was generally nice, easily annoyed, and fairly pretty in a conventional way. Her laughter was infectious and her smile earned her many fans. She was biting, sarcastic, and witty, a fact which did not go unnoticed by most of the student body. Despite being labeled a weird hybrid between a punk/emo ( a fact she noted with extreme unease ), she was still popular with generally most of the school. Saying she was mouthy was an understatement when it came to Rin, however. She was easily the most deceiving, most sarcastic person in the group. One second, she'd be bubbly, happy-go-lucky Rin and the next moment, before you could snap your fingers, her eyes would take on a dark look, coldly calculating you and your responses.

If you were to ask her about the sudden change in her demeaner, she'd stare at you for a long time, silently gauging your reaction to her silence, then she'd divert the subject back to the topic at hand with a lovely sounding, "We're getting off topic!", her confectionate voice like silver bells, tinkling around you. The most popular theory seemed to resort back to her childhood. Little is known about how Rin came to live with the Higurashis ( who gladly adopted her ) and the student body came up with wild stories, each as outrageous as the next. Rin refuses to divulge any information and most generally let the conversation drop after the awkward silence ensued.

Along side her stood her three best friends - Kagome Higurashi ( also her sister ), Sango Taija, and Ayame Wulf. The four had very different personalities, but each suited the other in a way that gave their group something no other clique had -- a true dynamic.

Kagome Higurashi, being the older, adoptive sister to Rin, was no stranger to Rin's sarcasm. Choosing to ignore the majority of the comments rather than get irritated, Kagome was labeled, easily, the quiet one in the group. When Rin and Sango were shouting at some poor, unsuspecting freshmen and Ayame was flirting with the next guy who thought he'd have a chance ( but none ever did ), Kagome would be sitting there, casually leaning against the nearest object and regard her best friends with a silent, amusing look. She observed rather than participate. On rare, RARE occasions, she'd step in and start something herself, but the moments were so rare that people generally overlooked them.

Sango Taija was known for getting into insane amounts of trouble. Detentions didn't hold their threatening appeal to Sango anymore. Her explosive anger problem, coupled with her devil-may-care attitude and a mouth that could rival Rin's ensured that every teacher in Shikonara High had a close eye on Sango, a fact Sango took massive delight in. No one messed with Sango unless they wanted to be pushed down a flight of stairs.

Ayame Wulf wasn't the promiscuous girl she made herself out to be ( only having one real bedmate her entire life ), but flirting was a nice release from stress and Ayame was thrilled with the looks she got from both men and women. It filled her with a certain pleasure that she could resort most people to stuttering with a slight flick of her red hair and a wink in her green eyes. She couldn't help it, though. It came with being a social butterfly.

On the not-so-opposite end of the social ladder, Sesshoumaru Taishou stood, pretty as a picture. It wasn't a far stretch of the imagination to say that men envied Sesshoumaru. It's only human. He was gorgeous, top in all of his classes, came from a life of luxury, and was dating Kagura, who was known for the racy lingerie ads you can see when you enter the mall. He was arguably the most popular guy in Shikonara High. His only visibly downsides could be counted on one hand and were reasonably small mentions such as: Exceptionally quiet, broodingly cold, and stunningly mean. He could pierce through you with a simple look and he only seemed to socialize with his own group of four, the self-dubbed "Playboys".

Among these playboys were InuYasha Taishou ( Sesshoumaru's brother ), Miroku Houshi, and Kouga Wolfe. InuYasha was usually seen shouting about something or pouting ( though he wouldn't call it that ) over something that didn't quite go his way. Spoiled, handsome, rich boy-brat came to mind, if you wanted to associate words. He was constantly in a fight with someone ( usually Kouga, as the two were rarely quipped without insults ) and had an extreme reputation for the being a manwhore. Though both would die if ever confronted, InuYasha and Kouga were eerily similar. From the raging attitudes to the manslut appearances, it was almost scary.

Miroku Houshi was the school pervert. Most of the peeping tom instances in the school were in some way related to Miroku. Though he wasn't bad looking ( to the contrary -- he was very good looking ), his not-so-subtle attempts to woo every female he met left his playboy reputation leaving something to be desired. Never one without a joke and a charming smile, he was known as the funny one.

Cliques don't usually mix well, so when a teacher chose members from Rin's punk-popular group to be paired with Sesshoumaru's Playboy-group, the ending results were bound to cause a riot. The school might never be the same.

Though their life wasn't exactly perfect, it was perfect for them... Until their groups clash.

Diz: So, reviews are helpful and kind. You should give me one.


	2. Stupidskirtchasingdogsaywhuttt?

Diz: So, like I said, I'm taking this story in a whole new direction. The Sesshoumaru being a demon from the Sengoku Jidai period, lusting after reincarnated Rin from modern times had been overdone and I couldn't find a way to make it original. I appreciate your feedback and I'm sorry for the sudden change, but it's better than leaving it... open in the air, right? Please review and tell me what you think about the new story line, old story line, what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Please! As stated, this is AU!

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own InuYasha, nor am I making a profit off this story. This is purely for constructive criticism and entertainment value! :D**_

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect**_

_**Chapter One - "Stupidskirtchasingdogsaywhuttt?"**_

_**Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

"What a lousy day..." A girl with red hair pulled up into pigtails grumbled, running a hand over her face tiredly. "Could this day get anymore boring?" She sighed heavily, reaching down to knock some grass off her green and black plaid skirt. Satisfied with her skirt's appearance, she readjusted her black v-neck shirt. After ringing her gel bracelets ( green and black - her favorite colors ) around her wrist for awhile, she decided to kick off her Mary Janes ( leaving on her white knee length socks ) and lean herself back propped up on her elbows.

"Probably not." A black-haired girl answered, laying down on the grass. Her hair fanned out around her and she sighed. Her black skinny jeans were covered in paint splatters and her black Dir en Grey shirt was looking a little worse for wear. Her red Converse were tied with black shoelaces and the girl sighed again as she reached out her hands in front of her and started ringing her gel bracelets ( red and black ) around her own wrist.

"God, Ayame. The day's just started." A girl with light brown hair in a single pigtail on the side of her head complained. Her own skinny jeans were pink and black checkered and matched strangely well with her solid black shirt. Her shoes didn't match her outfit at all ( a pair of grey and white Vans ), but her pink and black gel bracelets did. "Can't you just chill? The first bell hasn't even rang."

"I know that, it's just that it's already taking forever." Ayame, the redhead, groaned. "Can't we go do something until class starts?" She looked around at her friends and noticed Rin's eyes were closed as she leaned back against the tree they were under. Quietly, she poked Sango, the brunette, and Sango grinned toothily.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty! Hope we're not interrupting your sleeping with our unworthy voices." Sango yelled and grinned as Kagome, the black haired girl, laughed.

The girl in question, Rin, didn't open her eyes, but held her middle finger in the air as the answer. Her bootcut jeans were faded and had wide slits across the knees. Her white tanktop was a perfect white, counterbalancing her solid black button up shirt which was opened all the way. Just by looking at Rin, it was clear to see what her favorite color was. From her purple converse, to her purple and black gel bracelets, and all the way up to her brown hair streaked with a dark purple.

"That's not very polite, your majesty." Ayame laughed, positioning herself on her knees to bow at Rin's feet.

"I'm not feeling polite today." Rin responded, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards despite herself.

"When is Rin Higurashi ever polite?" Came the cold, high pitched voice from behind them. Kagura Kaze stood with her hands on her hips, gazing at them all with cool disinterest. Beside her stood Kikyou Sayuru, Yura Samushi, and Kanna Kaze.

"Oh, I knew my skank-dar was going off." Sango said, snapping her head around to fix Kagura with a steely look, as if daring her to do something. "Don't you have some Sesshoumaru balls to be gargling with?"

"Jealous, Taija?" Kagura smirked, eyes drifting from person to person before landing on Rin. "I just thought I'd come over and say hello to some dear friends of mine."

"Funny, I didn't know I was friends with a cow that learned to walk on its hind legs." Rin quipped, staring impassively at Kagura.

"Show some respect, bitch!" Yura yelled, pointing at Rin.

"How about I kick your ass?!" Sango threatened, moving to stand up the same time Ayame and Kagome did. "I think you have five seconds to leave before I rearrange your face." Ayame nodded, standing beside Sango. Kagome stood watching over everything.

"As if you could, Taija." Kikyou sneered, eyes flicking over to Kagome before lookng back at Sango.

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do, you fu-" Sango's tirade was cut off by the arrival of four boys.

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked, glancing from chest to chest. Sango shuddered and immediately crossed her arms over her own.

"Nothing you need to worry about. It'd be appreciated if you could buy a leash or atleast a bell for your cows in the future, though." Ayame glared at the group of 8 before them.

"What's that you're saying, wench?" InuYasha smirked at the heated glares he received.

"Call my friend a wench one more time, InuYasha." Kagome quietly whispered, each word promising death if he complied.

"Gladly. Wen-" InuYasha was cut off by a punch to his right. Holding his bleeding nose and glaring at the attacker, he was surprised when he looked into the calm face of Rin. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rin, shock evident on most of their faces.

"What the FUCK was that for, BITCH?" InuYasha growled, looking like he wanted to throttle her.

"Kagome may give you a warning, but I don't give warnings. I suggest you hold your tongue, take your skank and leave before I lose my temper." Rin told him straight, no inflection in her voice at all.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's too early for this, don't you think?" Miroku stood in between the seething InuYasha and the quiet Rin. He laughed nervously, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head.

"Indeed. I don't want to be in the presence of disgusting creatures anymore. We're leaving." Sesshoumaru spoke, wrapping an arm around Kagura and leading her in the other direction. "Oh, and Higurashi. Don't touch my brother again. He's filthy enough, he doesn't need you making him dirtier."

Rin's mouth dropped open at InuYasha's smirking ( then suddenly insulted ) face before she drew in her emotions and flipped Sesshoumaru off.

"Ladies." Miroku bowed, leaving with Kouga and InuYasha to trail after Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and her group.

"The nerve of that asshole!" Ayame yelled, causing several eyes to turn her way. "Can you believe him!?"

"Which one?" Kagome asked, picking up her messenger bag as the others did the same.

"All of them." Sango answered for her, looking like she wanted to cut off their balls and nail them to the nearest tree. "We should kill them."

"Yes, that'll go over well." Rin responded laughingly, switching into her cheery mood. The other three girls looked at each other and Rin gave them a pointed look. "This is my default school mode. You guys know that."

"I know, but it's almost like you're bipolar." Ayame told Rin, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not bad, it's just weird." Sango nodded.

Rin just shrugged and together the four marched to their first class, Language Arts.

"You going to keep your temper in check?" Kagome asked Rin and Sango as they approached the door.

"Always." Rin told her, smiling brightly and waltzing inside, promptly ignoring the faces of Kagura, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha. She did manage to kick Yura's chair out from under her as she walked by, however.

"Ouch!" Yura howled, rubbing her abused body parts. She turned back to glare at Rin who just smiled sweetly in her direction.

"Oops. I'm so clumsy sometimes." She giggled, dropping into her seat at the back of the class, Kagome on one side of her, Sango on the other, and Ayame next to Sango.

"So, I was talking to Houjo the other day, in the hallway, right?" Kagome began, pausing to let her friends nod before continuing again. "And all of the sudden, the bastard kisses me."

"What a fuckwad." Was Rin's response.

"We can kill him if you'd like." Was Sango's.

"Is he that cute health nut?" Was Ayame's.

"Who'd be dumb enough to kiss you?" Came a response from the front of the class. InuYasha sat in his seat, looking smug at his insult. Kikyou laughed loudly, putting her hand on InuYasha's arm. Rin could've sworn he literally saw his head inflate, the bastard.

"I so would." Kouga replied, giving Kagome the once-over and effectively grossing her out.

"Too bad she won't date dogs or mutts." Rin responded for Kagome, winking at her. "Stupidskirtchasingdogsaywhuttt?" Rin quickly asked and before Sesshoumaru could tell the idiots not to say what, InuYasha and Kouga chimed in together.

"What?" The two glared at each other for saying it at the same time before turning around to face Rin, who was laughing hysterically with her group and half the class.

"I don't understand." Kouga said, almost growling.

"Wouldn't expect you to." Ayame sing-songed, getting a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach when Kouga turned his eyes to her.

"Listen here! Nobody insults me and gets away with it!" InuYasha hollered, standing up in his anger.

"On the contrary. I've managed to insult you and even break your nose ( how is your nose by the way? ) and here I am, walking free, doing it again and again." Rin told him, high-fiving Sango as Sango grinned widely around the class.

"Woo! That's my girl!" Sango cheered. She looked over to give a triumphant smile to the so-called Playboys before doing a little dance in her seat, oblivious to Miroku's eyes watching her with a certain softness.

"You're going to test my patience one day, Higurashi, and the results will not be pleasant." InuYasha told Rin, hand going up to rub his nose self consciously.

"That sounds an awful lot like a threat, Taishou." Kagome told him, staring him down. "I wouldn't threaten my little sister if I were you."

"The bitch broke my nose!" InuYasha shouted, pointing at his nose.

"You fucking deserved it." Came Sango's reply, followed shortly by Rin's which said, "Be lucky it wasn't your balls, you ignorant cockmeat sandwich."

"What?" InuYasha managed to grind out, but was cut off by Kagome.

"You fool. Five seconds."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Sure enough, Mr. Jetseru entered the classroom within the five seconds and walked straight to his desk. "25 minute detentions for anyone still standing. Now please open your books to page 267! Today, we'll be delving deeper into prepositions, which, as you all know are..." And the lesson went on like that for the rest of the day.

Rin only looked up from her notes once and immediately looked back down, as Sesshoumaru's eyes were burning against her own.

Thirty seconds until the bell rang, a piece of paper floated onto Rin's things. Cautiously looking around, she opened the paper and shook her head at the message.

_I wasn't kidding, Higurashi. Messing with me or anyone affiliated with me will get you nowhere in life. I promise you that._

The bell rang as she got done reading and, rolling her eyes, she yelled, "Fluffy, no one uses the word affiliated! And I'm really interested in seeing you keep that promise."

With that said, she bounced out of the room, followed by Kagome, Ayame, and Sango.

_'Bastard... Maybe we really __**should**__ kill him...'_

_**End Chapter One**_

_**Question and answer session: Dizzy and her reviewers!**_

_**Q: Why did you choose to redo the story?**_

_**A: Did you read what I originally had? The story was going nowhere and I was ashamed. I hope you'll think this is an improvement.**_

_**Q: If Rin is younger than Kagome, how is she in the same grade as her?**_

_**A: Rin's a very smart girl. She took some summer classes and busted her ass to be in the same grade as her friends. **_

_**Q: Aren't your characters a little... Mary Sue-ish?**_

_**A: Yes, but aren't most people's who deviate from Rumiko's world? Don't like it, don't read it. **_

_**Q: Rin's always happy! Why'd you make her so bipolar?**_

_**A: Rin's background story will be coming up in later chapters. You'll see why she's like this and what exactly goes on through her brain.**_

_**Q: Cussing and insults seem to be pretty big in this story. Explanations?**_

_**A: I have none. I just like to insult people.**_

_**Q: You've changed the character's personalities around. Why?**_

_**A: Artistic liberty. It's easier for me to play with them if I bend them to my will. Unfortunately, this also makes the characters OOC, but it can't be helped.**_

_**Q: You've given people some interesting last names. What do they mean?**_

_**A: Ahh, for that, just google them. Or go to a Japanese Translator Online Service. I specifically chose each last name to match the person in some why.**_

_**As always, I appreciate your views and comments! I promise to always respond to your reviews and answer every question you may have! Please review, even if it's just to tell me how much I suck! :DD**_


	3. If I kill you, you will die

Diz: So, chapter two of the new story! I guess I should get down to business, but remember -- reviews are love.

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own InuYasha. This is intended purely for entertainment value and constructive criticism! :D**_

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect**_

_**Chapter 2 - "If I kill you, you will die."**_

_**Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

"What a douchepacker!" InuYasha yelled, clutching the pink slip in his hands, successfully crushing it. His friends and his brother trailing behind him, he entered his next class and threw himself into his seat, throwing the pink slip at some random nerd.

"InuYasha, talking about yourself isn't good for your self-esteem." Sango told him, skipping quite literally into the classroom and taking her usual seat in the back.

"Wasn't talking about myself, Taija, so I'd shut your mouth if I were you." InuYasha demanded, not even looking at her. "Keep it up and I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Another threat, Taishou? What did I tell you about that?" Rin came into the room behind Kagome and Ayame and heard InuYasha's comment. Threateningly, she stalked over to where InuYasha was seated. "YOU keep THAT up and I will kill you. Do you know what will happen if I kill you?"

InuYasha looked around at his friends, trying to determine if this was a trick question.

Rin answered for him, "If I kill you, you will die." With that said, she went over to her friends and sat down, pulling out her notebook.

Sesshoumaru spared a threatening look at Rin before shrugging Kagura's hands off his shoulders and pulling out his own notebook. "InuYasha, ignore her."

"'If I kill you, you will die!'" InuYasha recited, his voice high and excessively annoying. "What a waste. As if she could kill me!" His eyes looked over at Rin before glancing to her left and staring at Kagome. _'Kinda looks like Kikyou... Ha! Both would flip out if I compared them.'_

"Whuutttt?" A loud voice was heard across the room and he glanced over to the cause before instantly gritting his teeth. Beside him, Kouga was also annoyed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Sango was sitting cross legged in her chair, scratching her head with a dumb expression on her face. "Derrr." Ayame, Kagome, and Rin burst into giant fits of laughter that lasted atleast a good minute.

"Five seconds." Kagome recited like clockwork after her laughter subsided and the four immediately straightened, staring at the door.

As if on cue, Mrs. Eigemen entered the classroom, wheeling a cart full of books in front of her.

"Good morning, class. Ready for World History?" She turned to the class and smiled at the groans that met her. "Well, if that's the case, how about you all receive a failing grade for the rest of the day and sit there and do nothing?"

Silence met her statement, so she nodded and continued. "Like I said last time, today will be the day we start a project worth atleast 30 percent of your semester grade. This means I wouldn't slack off, if I were you."

Reaching into her desk to pull out a thick stack of papers, she looked around the room before starting again. "Yura, come pass a packet to everyone in the room, please."

Nodding, Yura stood up and grabbed the stack. She placed one in front of everyone, throwing Rin's, Ayame's, Kagome's, and Sango's down harder than neccessary.

"Dirtbag cow." Met this action, followed by an amused laugh. Sango sat in her seat, smiling at Yura's glare.

"Thank you, Yura. Now, this is a partner project, so I don't want to hear any complaints about me being an unfair witch-teacher. I'm not... I already assigned partners, however."

Closing her eyes and holding up her hand against the onslaught of protests that met her, she talked on. "Silence. I have a magic pen that loves to write Fs... Yes, I went there! Now, in this project ( if you guys haven't read the packet yet, which you should have, you insolent fools! ), I will assign a pair one country and the pair has to do each of the following things: Make a presentation over said country complete with a posterboard ( no glitter or I will rip out your eyeballs, please ), dress up in the traditional clothing from said country, maybe make a food dish ( I like food ), and type a detailed report over the country. Any questions?"

She looked around the room and went on when she saw no hands raised. "So, moving on-"

"Wait, professor." Rin raised her hand, catching the teacher's nod of approval for her to go on. "In this project, is Japan going to be made available?"

"No, Ms. Higurashi, Japan is not. Atleast no modern day Japan. I'm only assigning the Sengoku Jidai period otherwise known as the Warring States Era, which is only going to one group that I think will excell given the materials. So, I think you guys want to know your partners now, correct? I thought so. When I call your name, pick up your things and move to sit by your partner. No bickering or my stapler will suddenly become airborne. Understood? Good." Mrs. Eigemen adjusted her glasses and glanced down at her paper.

"Miroku Houshi and Kagome Higurashi. Great Britian."

"Kouga Wolfe and Rin Higurashi. China."

"Sesshoumaru Taishou and Sango Taija. Sengoku Jidai Period; Japan."

"InuYasha Taishou and Ayame Wulf. United States."

"Yura Samushi and Naraku Kari. Mexico."

"Kikyou Sayuru and Kagura Kaze. France."

She went through the list until she had read the last pairing. "Right, so you can use the rest of the time to discuss the project and make a plan. This won't be do for a couple weeks, so you have time but not TOO much time." She gave a pointed look to InuYasha who had the decency to look down. "Begin."

"Uhh, Mrs. Eigemen! I don't want to sound rude, but ( speaking as a fierce advocate of the social ladder protocol ) I, logically, should be with Sesshoumaru. I AM dating him." Kagura stood up, smiling at Sesshoumaru ( who looked away ) before firmly staring at Mrs. Eigemen.

"I don't give a rat's left testicle about the social ladder, Kagura. Sit down and talk to Kikyou about your assignment." Mrs. Eigemen told her flippantly, walking to her desk to sit down and grade papers. The class erupted into laughter and Kagura, embarassed, sat down.

"So, Higurashi... Your place or mine?" Kouga grinned at his joke and Rin grimaced, looking to Kagome who shook her head in sympathy.

"How about I-" Rin began her insult, only to be cut off by Kagome who suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"We can all do it in one place." She suggested. Rin, Ayame, Sango, and ( surprisingly ) Miroku agreed. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru looked none-too-pleased.

"I don't think any of your homes are big enough to house everyone." Sesshoumaru plainly stated, his face completely stoic.

"Then we can use yours." Ayame told him, knowing full well Sesshoumaru would rather cut off his hand.

"I don't think so-" InuYasha was cut off from declining by Sango.

"Fine, it's settled. We'll all meet at Mr. Douchepacker and the Ice Queen's house tonight. Say around seven? Saying no is not an option to me, by the way." Sesshoumaru looked bored, but he didn't say anything.

"Perfect. But no skanks." Ayame glared at the boys. InuYasha looked up, gleefully.

"I guess you guys have to stay home, then!" He cheered at his burn before howling in pain. Sango had thrown a particularly large book into his lap, the corner hitting a sensitive area.

"Well, that settles that." The bell rang and the group got up to go to their next class. "See you boys tonight. If I see Kagura, Kikyou, or Yura, hell, if I even see Kanna there, I'm kicking ass and it'll be yours first." Sango told them, patting InuYasha's tear streaked face on the cheek.

_**End Chapter Two**_

_**Q: What's with the animosity between Rin and Sesshoumaru?**_

_**A: I honestly don't know. It's easy to have Rin and Sesshoumaru threaten/mock/annoy each other, so I stick to it. It's an easy dynamic to keep up, so I do.**_

_**Q: Isn't it tradition to pair up people in group projects with the people they're going to end up with?**_

_**A: Maybe so, but I felt it was too overdone. This way, it'll be slightly easier for me to develop character relationships and whatknot.**_

_**Q: Do you believe it when people say that the SesshRin pairing is completely dead now?**_

_**A: WHUUUTTT? Of course not! How could you suggest such a thing!**_

_**Q: Would you like some reviews?**_

_**A: Yes, please! **_


	4. Pretty Princess of the Rainbow Kingdom

Diz: Chapter three coming at you! Like I said, I'm going in a new direction with this, hopefully improving it This is basically a filler chapter. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own InuYasha. This is made purely for entertainment value and constructive criticism.**_

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect**_

_**Chapter Three - "Pretty Princess of the Rainbow Kingdom"**_

_**Authoress: Dizzy Loser **_

The day went by quickly after World History. The final bell had rung and everyone was pushing each other out of the way to escape the school grounds.

"I'm hungry." Rin told her group, rubbing her stomach for emphasis. The four were currently walking at a leisurely place towards the Higurashi house. "We should get food before we head over to Macho Manor."

"You're always hungry, though." Ayame exclaimed, pulling out a bag of Fritos despite herself. "Here, eat them. I was going to save them for later, but I can buy more later."

"Thank you very much, Ayame-chan!" Ayame was glomped as Rin went to retrieve the bag.

"So... What are we going to do until we head over?" Sango asked her friends, walking with her hands behind her head.

"Movie?" Kagome suggested, head down in a book.

"What movie, though?" Rin pondered this thought quietly. "I'm kind of in the mood for some epic romance..." She looked at Ayame and caught her eye.

"Like... Moulin Rouge?" Ayame answered Rin, grinning as Rin nodded.

"Hell yes! Moulin Rouge it is!" Sango pumped her fist into the air and proceeded to run the rest of the way to the Higurashi house.

"Wait up!" The other three chased after her, laughing as they reached the door at the same time.

"I win!" Rin cheered as she thrust the door open and stepped inside, ignoring the clattering groans of the other girls as they fell down in a massive heap on the ground. She jumped over the back of the couch and landed gracefully in a sitting position. "Since I win, you guys get to start the movie!"

"Cheater." Sango grunted as Kagome pushed herself off Sango. Ayame quickly stood up, grabbing the DVD and putting it in.

"I want a guy like Christian..." Rin said thoughtfully, staring at the TV as the opening credits came on.

"Don't we all, honey?" Ayame responded, laughing as Rin threw a pillow at Ayame. "Satine's a lucky woman."

"Except for the whole lady of the night thing, yeah?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah..."

-----

The four girls watched the movie in rapt attention, Ayame quietly crying as the ending credits rolled.

"'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.' Brillaint." Kagome recited, picking up her messenger bag as the girls walked out of the door.

"Great lesson." Rin agreed, eating an apple. "Amazing vocals, too."

"Think we could sing like that?" Sango laughed loudly as Ayame promptly answered a, "Hell no!" Rin and Kagome looked offended.

"Speak for yourself!" Rin huffed, flipping off random cars that honked at the group.

"One of these days, those cars are going to turn around." Kagome pointed out, to which Rin shook her shoulders.

"Only a fool would turn around and come after us." Rin replied, looking behind her when she heard her name called.

"Higurashi!" The group of four turned around to be greeted by Kouga, running towards them. "Whew. Glad I'm not the last one to arrive. Sesshoumaru's a picky bastard when it comes to schedules." He grinned at the group, winking when Ayame stared at him a second too long. Flustered, the redheaded girl turned around and continued walking.

"Not to sound rude, but what the hell are you doing walking with us?" Rin asked, smirking slightly when Sango corrected her with a, "No, screw that, we mean to sound rude!"

"Chill out, ladies. We're all going to the same place, right?" The girls nodded. "Okay. So no need to jump down my throat."

"I was under the impression you couldn't stand us." Kagome regarded Kouga carefully, assessing his relaxed walking stance.

"Nahh. I mean, don't get me wrong, you girls are a right pain in the ass with all the sarcasm and comments, but I'm not InuYasha." Kouga said, whistling a little.

"Uh huh..." Sango was a little unsure about if this was a trick or not.

"Can't we give peace a chance?" Kouga asked them as the Taishou Manor Gates were seen up ahead. "Please?"

"Oh, WE can be civil. We're wondering if YOU can." Rin told him, eyeing him. Kouga grinned.

"I so can. That doesn't mean I'm not going to slip up and say an offensive comment or grab your asses, though." Kouga's grin widened as four incredulous sets of eyes turned to look at him.

"Grab my ass, I'll break your jaw." Sango told him.

"Grab my ass, I'll break your head open." Rin's reply came.

"I think mine goes without saying." Kagome answered, pushing the intercom to the gates. Ayame looked at the ground, unsure as to what to say.

"Who is it?" A rough voice barked through the intercom.

"It's your fucking mother, open the door!" Rin answered before she could stop herself.

"What?" The camera located above the intercom started to move and focused in on the group. Kouga placed himself in front of the lens and grinned.

"Bankoku, it's me. Open the gate before I break it like last time."

"Sesshoumaru-sama was not pleased by the intrusion last time." The voice grumbled, but moved to open the gate anyways. "If you guys aren't supposed to be here, Jinkotsu let you guys in, not me."

"Whatever, Pretty Princess of the Rainbow Kingdom." Sango told the camera, waltzing inside the gates.

The group of five entered the gate and four mouths dropped open at the wide expanse of land the manor covered.

"No way..."

"Way." Kouga answered, nodding his head and running to the front door, kicking it open.

"Honey, I'm HOOOOME!" Kouga hollered.

"I'm in here, darling!" Came a low-pitched voice to their left. Miroku walked into the doorway, grinning. "I was wondering when you guys would get here. InuYasha's upstairs pouting and Sesshoumaru's probably doing his roundabout way of threatening the new housekeepers. Ladies." He bowed in front of each lady. Sango didn't want to admit it, but it was a pretty charming gesture.

"Well, go find them and tell them I'm heading into the den and bringing the girls with me." Kouga told him, leading the girls down a hallway until they reached a large oak door. "Through this door is where we spend most of our days."

He kicked open the door and jumped from the doorway onto one of the leather couches.

The girls looked at each other before jumping onto the couch with him.

"I hope you're planning on paying to re-upholster that when you trash it." Sesshoumaru appeared at the top of a staircase in the back, looking down at the five spread across each other on the couch.

"Don't be such a bastard." Rin stood up, pointing at him.

"Don't touch my things." Sesshoumaru countered.

"I'm assuming you didn't pay for this, which means your parents did, which means it's their's. So chill the fuck out." Rin put her hands on her hips, staring him down.

"That point is completely irrelevant." Sesshoumaru said, before slightly wincing when a piercing voice rang all throughout the manor.

"SESSHY!"

_**End Chapter Three**_

_**Question and Answer Session:**_

_**Q: Why isn't Kouga or Miroku a giant ass like InuYasha?**_

_**A: Because one ass and stoic bastard is enough, don't you think? And Miroku's not hotheaded. Kouga may be hotheaded, but I need him to be on friendly terms with the girls.**_

_**Q: Why Moulin Rouge?**_

_**A: Why NOT? It's a fantastic movie [ if you haven't seen it, I highly reccomend it! ] Fantastic songs, acting, characters! And the setting is in Paris, where I've actually been! **_

_**Q: Who is Bankoku and Jinkotsu?**_

_**A: Just some names that popped into my head as I was writing this. The Taishous are rich, right? So you KNOW there's gotta be some servants up in that manor! They're basically just a tie between security and the butler.**_


	5. My mama? No, YOUR Mama

Diz: Can't talk right now, in the process of doing several things at once! Q and A at the bottom, like always! Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own InuYasha. This is intended purely for entertainment value and constructive criticism!**_

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect**_

_**Chapter Four - "My mama? No, YOUR mama!"**_

_**Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

Six heads snapped to the entrance of the den and four looks turned murderous when four new girls entered the den. The different set of girls stared at each other, each glaring at someone.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kagura asked, raising an accusing finger at Rin.

"I was invited, queen dumbass." Rin replied, crossing her arms. "What the fuck are YOU doing here?"

"I'm Sesshy's girlfriend." Kagura responded.

"So?" Sango asked, looking at Kagura like she was mentally slow.

"So that means she has the right to be here. YOU four, however, aren't even on friendly terms with any Taishous." Yura told them, casting a quick smile at Miroku, who suddenly appeared behind the intruders followed by InuYasha.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing." Sango growled.

"Yo mama doesn't mean a damn thing." Kikyou smirked at Sango, who immediately took a defensive stance.

"My mama? No, YOUR mama!" She responded, almost launching herself on the woman.

"Kikyou, what the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha asked, shaking Kikyou off when she attached herself onto him.

"You don't want to see me?" Kikyou almost pouted, glaring at Kagome who immediately started laughing.

"Fuck no, not tonight. I don't want to see those wenches either, but we're doing a project." InuYasha brushed past Kikyou, sitting on one of the recliners.

"Sesshy?" Kagura turned wide eyes to look at Sesshoumaru, who merely stared at her.

"I already told you I detest that name. And my halfwit brother speaks the truth. We have work that needs to be done. I suggest you do the same." He descended the stairs, stopping at the bottom.

"But..." Kagura began, but was cut off by Kanna.

"Sister, I believe we need to take our leave now." Kanna told her, giving a sideways glance at Kouga before pulling on her sister's arm. Kagura mutely nodded, casting a vicious look at Rin and walking out the door, followed closely by Yura and Kikyou.

"I had no idea you had it in you." Rin said to Sesshoumaru, who merely blinked at her.

"I have no idea as to what you're referring." Sesshoumaru simply put it, picking up a book and setting it down in front of Sango.

"All business now, huh?" Sango asked, picking up the book and looking through it.

"Indeed." So the four pairs began planning with their respective partners.

-----(Kagura)

"Can you believe that whore?" Kagura ranted, throwing random objects around her expensive room. "She sat there, looking so smug... I'm a fucking MODEL!"

"No, sister, I can not believe her." Kanna automatically answered, filing her nails and sitting in one of the plush, orange bean bags.

"It's just for a project." Yura tried to reason, doing deep, controlling intakes of breath. "There's no way our boys would be interested in gross bitches like them."

"Let's hope you're right..." Kikyou spoke quietly, flipping through a yearbook.

"I don't know why they'd rather be with them than us!" Kagura continued to rant, still throwing things.

"You're starting to sound like a bitter old bitty." Kanna told them, blowing on her nails. "It's rather pathetic."

"Says the girl with her head so far up Kouga's ass she can see his soul." Kikyou sneered at Kanna who had the decency to blush.

"I do not..." Kanna said quietly, looking down.

"Enough!" Kagura practically growled at Kikyou and Kanna, who immediately turned to look at the heaving Kagura.

"Does my hair look okay, do you think? Is that why they wouldn't let me stay?" Yura asked, examing herself in a mirror.

"Oh, forget it!" Kagura threw a hairbrush at the mirror which shattered into a million pieces of Yura's shocked face.

"Calm down!"

"I can't! We have to do something." Kagura explained quietly, moving to the mirror to pick up the brush.

"Like what?" Kanna asked slowly, staring from girl to girl.

"Oh, I'll think of something..." Kagura smirked, twirling the brush in her hands.

-----(Taishou Manson)

"This is so boring!" Miroku groaned, throwing down his pencil and running a hand through his hair. "Can't we liven things up?"

"If you think it's so boring, you know your way to the door." Sesshoumaru answered him without looking up. "You may leave."

"I don't wanna..." Miroku said softly, picking up his pencil and twirling it.

"Yeah, he dun wanna!" Kouga mock-pouted, slinging an arm around Rin who grinned despite her best effort. Sesshoumaru noticed this when he looked up and narrowed his eyes, a dark tint appearing. As quick as the look came, it was gone and he looked back down at his paper.

"InuTaishou!" A feminine voice called, opening the door to the den. The group looked up at a pretty woman with long black hair and a kind face. "Oh, InuYasha. Is your father in here?"

"Your father's name is InuTaishou Taishou?" Rin asked, not bothering to contain her giggles.

"So it seems." Sesshoumaru slightly inclined his head.

"Tough break." Sango openly laughed, drawing Miroku's wandering eyes to her face.

"No, Mom, he's not in here." InuYasha told Izayoi, who nodded and smiled at the girls before walking out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Your mom's really pretty." Rin told Sesshoumaru who was quick to respond.

"She's not my mother. My mother died when I was two." His voice was so impassive that it made Rin's own eyes narrow. Unconsciously leaning back into Kouga's arm ( much to the chagrin of Ayame ), she gave a small apology.

"It's no concern to you." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Doesn't make me any less sorry."

"Only a fool would be sorry for something that wasn't their fault."

"So call me a fool." Rin told him, glaring at him.

"Very well. You're a fool." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Alright, stop." Miroku held up his hands, looking between the two. "Maybe we should get back on topic?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Don't be so unemotional, Fluffy." Rin growled, throwing a pillow at Sesshoumaru who caught it without looking up.

"In what way am I 'fluffy'?" He asked, an eyebrow arched perfectly.

"That giant coat you like wearing makes you look fluffy." Rin told him. "Hence, your new nickname -- Fluffy."

"I must insist that you never call me by that name again-" Sesshoumaru was cut off.

"Too bad."

"I said stop!" Miroku yelled in exasperation. "Back to the assignment! What's everyone planning on dressing up like?"

The eight looked at each other before talking all at once.

_**End Chapter Four**_

_**Q: Wow... I didn't think you were serious when you said you changed everything...**_

_**A: Ho-yeah. New, better direction, right? It's a lot longer than it was last time and I made so many mistakes I wanted to shoot my eyes out after reading what I originally had.**_

_**Q: I'm confused as to what love triangles are going on here...**_

_**A: To put it simply:**_

_**Rin x Sesshoumaru x Kagura (Sessh and Kagura are in a relationship NOW)**_

_**Kagome x InuYasha x Kikyou (Inu and Kikyou are in an open relationship NOW)**_

_**Sango x Miroku x Yura (Miroku secretly likes Sango, but Yura likes Miroku )**_

_**Ayame x Kouga x Kanna (Ayame kinda likes Kouga, who kinda likes her. Kanna likes him)**_

_**Q: How are InuYasha and Sesshoumaru in the same grade?**_

_**A: InuYasha busted his own ass to skip a grade, much like Rin, except now that he's in the same grade, he's slacking off.**_


	6. Rin, are you familiar with reincarnation

Diz: Still working frantically; Here's the new and improved chapter five! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own InuYasha. This is intended purely for entertainment value and constructive critcisim.**_

_'This is InuYasha reading from the book.'_

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect**_

_**Chapter Five - "Rin, are you familiar with reincarnation?"**_

_**Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

"Well... I was looking through a book on Chinese clothing and I found this tradional Chinese Wedding dress that I fell in love with. I already ordered a replica when I was in the school library." Rin explained, opening a book and pointing to a dress.

"Rin, it's gorgeous!" Ayame exclaimed, looking at the floor length, halter-top dress. It was red, with gold accents on the halter part. In the picture, the woman was wearing a red see-through shawl with gold accenting the outside and holding a red parasol. "That'll look fabulous on you!"

"Oh yeah. My partner will be one of the best looking girls there!" Kouga smiled, winking at Rin who grinned back. "And as for me... Mine's not near as interesing. I'm just going to wear a pair of black slip on shoes, black pants, and a black haori type shirt with red circles on it."

"Sounds like you guys have everything under control." Miroku nodded his head, grabbing a book and flipping through it. "Me and Kagome have Great Britian, which is pretty easy to research, harder to dress for."

"Lucky for us, Mom loves costumes. Her and dad went to a Christmas party a few years ago as old English Nobles, so I'm just going to steal her outfit for me and dad's outfit for Miroku." Kagome smiled when Rin cheered.

"Those outfits are so cool!" She exclaimed, high-fiving Kagome for the awesome idea. "Who's next? Ayame?"

"Well, we have Italy and since InuYasha doesn't give a rat's ass about what he wears, I've chosen our outfits." Ayame sent a kick to InuYasha's calf and smiled in delight when he whined. "I've got a simple dress that I found in a thriftshop once. It's a colonial type dress complete with a bonnet, so that should do for me and douchebag is just going to wear one of those black colonial outfits."

"How... cool." Sango grinned. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind Rin, but I found this story and it's just too cool not to use!"

"Story?" Rin inquired, turning her head to the side.

"Yeah... Rin, are you familiar with reincarnation?" Sango asked, opening up the book in her lap.

"Someone dies, gets reborn in another era, yeah?" Rin answered and Sango nodded her head yes.

"It's just so weird... I was going through a book and every single one of our names came up. Even Kikyou's, Yura's, Kagura, Naraku, all of us." Sango trailed off thoughtfully, looking at a point on the wall. "Anyways, there's this story of a dog demon named Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked up when he heard his name.

"And Sesshoumaru had a ward and almost-lover named Rin." Rin's eyes briefly darted over to Sesshoumaru before glancing back at Sango. "And Rin was friends with two girls named Sango and Kagome, who, respecitively were mated with a monk named Miroku and a half dog-demon named InuYasha... who was the brother of Sesshoumaru." Sango stopped for dramatic emphasis.

"Where do I come in at this story?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga was in love with Kagome, but engaged to Ayame who was desperately in love with Kouga." At this, Ayame looked down, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"I don't believe a word of this." InuYasha plainly stated.

"Here, read the history book." Sango threw the book at InuYasha's face, but he was quick enough to catch it before it hit its target. He began reading.

_The story of Sesshoumaru and Rin is widely known as the most romantic story in all of the feuding era stories that still exist today. Sesshoumaru came across the 8 year old orphan named Rin when he was lying injured under a tree. Despite being a stranger, Rin attempted to help Sesshoumaru recover, never ceasing in her attempts despite the fact that Sesshoumaru never accepted and the villagers beat her for her thieving fish from the river. _

_One day, Sesshoumaru was well enough to get up and continue on. He was about to leave with Jaken, his imp companion, when his nose caught a strong whiff of something very familiar to him -- Rin's blood. Not bothering to hide his curiosity, he went after the scent and discovered Rin's lifeless and mauled body on the ground. The sword attached to his waist, the Tenseiga, was said to be able to bring anyone back to life. As he got closer to Rin, it pulsed, almost sensing that she'd become a big part of his life. He thought about turning away, but he pictured Rin's smile in his mind and he couldn't turn away._

_Curiously, he unsheathed his sword and swung at the creatures surrounding Rin's body. The creatures vanished and Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin, cradling her in his arms. She stirred in his arms, alive once again. Once confirmed she was alive, he got up, leaving a wide-eyed Rin and an open-mouthed Jaken in his wake. Eagerly, both ran to catch up to him and were with him on his travels from then on..._

"Kagura's going to be so pissed..." Kagome noted, looking between Sesshoumaru and Rin who were eyeing each other with hidden curiosity. "What happened to Rin's parents? And how did she die?"

"It says that her parents were killed by bandits." InuYasha said, thumbing through the pages in the book with disdain. "Ah, here it is."

_Rin was returning to her hut when she discovered her place being ransacked by a demon bearing a piece of the Shikon no Tama, a powerful jewel that a wolf demon named Kouga desperately wanted to get his hands on. Ordering his wolves to kill the demon, he casually gave his wolves permission to attack the entire village. Rin, terrified beyond belief, took off running into the forest, the wolves chasing her. She wasn't fast enough, however, so the wolves quickly caught up and mauled the life out of poor Rin._

"Haha! Dude, you're a dick!" InuYasha exclaimed gleefully to Kouga who flipped him off. Rin turned a stern eye to Kouga, whose arm was still around her.

"So, you killed me." Rin simply stated to Kouga who grinned sheepishly.

"Uhh... Sesshoumaru brought you back to life, though! And it wasn't really me."

"If reincarnation is for real, I owe you a few ass kickings. Remind me later, okay?" Rin told him, glancing over to Sango. "Continue please, InuYasha."

"With what?" He asked, looking at Rin in annoyance. "Specific much?"

"Whatever you want to read." Rin told him slowly, shooting him a glare.

"Uhh..." InuYasha flipped through the book again, "Okay."

"Isn't it a little sick and twisted that Rin and Sesshoumaru fell in love? Imagine the age difference!" Ayame shuddered. "Cradle robber much?"

"Demons don't age like humans. What happened with Rin and Sesshoumaru, though? Did he get tired of her and abandon her eventually or did she meet some handsome town person and leave? What?" Kouga asked, absently running a hand over Rin's shoulder. Sesshoumaru noticed the action and gripped his book harder than neccessary. Looking over at Ayame, it seems she noticed too.

"Well..." InuYasha began reading again.

_Rin and Sesshoumaru spent many years traveling. After helping in the defeat of Naraku, the country was at ease and the two had many hours of leisure. On the eve of her 18th birthday, Sesshoumaru was prepared to admit to Rin that he was in love with her. His ward had grown into a beautiful, amazing young woman and had many suitors asking for her hand in marriage. She declined every offer gracefully, with a small, apologetic smile. Her heart was taken by Sesshoumaru. _

_Sesshoumaru was going to ask Rin to be his mate when the sun set on her 18th birthday, but he never got his chance. A wind sorceress, the very one that aided Naraku in his uprise, named Kagura went to Rin and tricked Rin into thinking that Sesshoumaru was going to take Kagura as her mate and not Rin. Devestated, Rin ran away, leaving a note of apology for Sesshoumaru to find. She ran until she met up with Kagura once again. Smiling in a cruel manner, Kagura lifted her fan and Rin was dead in an instant._

_**End of Chapter Five**_

_**Question and Answer Session:**_

_**Q: The outfits sound interesting... Do you have pictures of them?**_

_**A: I sure do! If you'll go to my profile at the bottom, I have a few links that'll take you right to them. I don't have any pictures of the guys, but use your imagination! For Miroku's, think Shakespeare. For Sango's, think Rin. **_

_**Q: How exactly are you doing the Kagome part of the Sengoku Jidai bit?**_

_**A: Well... My Past!Kagome is from the Sengoku Jidai period, too. Solves things up a bit, huh?**_

_**Q: Was all the InuYasha information accurate? AND neccessary?**_

_**A: Yes and yes. I only tweaked a few things ( and even then, it's noticeable ) and it's neccessary because I said so.**_


	7. Wanna Get Married?

Diz: Another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own InuYasha. This is intended purely for entertainment value and constructive criticism.**_

_This is InuYasha reading from the book._

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect**_

_**Chapter Six - "Wanna get married?"**_

_**Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

"What happened to Sesshoumaru and Kagura, though?" Kagome asked InuYasha, who began reading again.

_Sesshoumaru was filled with instant grief and he wasted no time in disposing of Kagura. Blood dripping down his hands, he picked up the still, cold body of Rin and held her. He didn't notice when another demon, loving the chance to attack the Lord of the West, came up behind him and decapitated him in one swift movement._

_InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were walking when they came upon the three bodies. Kicking Kagura's body to the side, Kagome and Sango cried over Rin's lifeless form. Kagome wiped her eyes, looking up at InuYasha with blood red eyes. He nodded and carried the two back to the well in the village where the four resided. He found a clear field and set to work digging a grave for each other. _

_When the work was over, the group said a few words and went to their respective houses to mourn. _

_Their graves still stand to this day, marked by two solid stones behind a great tree called the Goshinboku. The Goshinboku is easy to spot because of its enormous stature, but also because it's located near a well called the Bone Eater's Well._

InuYasha finished reading and looked up, noticing the shocked looks on Rin and Kagome's face.

"Isn't that..." Rin began and Kagome nodded.

"What?" The six looked at them curiously, but they only shook their heads.

"Another time. Tell us about Naraku." Rin said, looking at the ground.

"Keh. All it says here is that he's some bastard ass demon we all joined forces in defeating. Each had his own reasons for wanting to kill the bastard."

_InuYasha was in a relationship with a priestess name Kikyou. Naraku conjured an evil scheme to seperate the two and Kikyou was killed. InuYasha was pinned to the tree, but Kagome, another priestess, came along and pulled the sacred arrow out of InuYasha. Blinking, he started complaining, only to have Kagome shush him. The two discovered that they both had a mutual enemy in Naraku and went to dispose of him. Along the way, they met a monk with a wind tunnel in his hand, a demon slayer who watched her enchanted brother kill her kin, a wolf demon who watched his comrades die, and the dog demon Sesshoumaru._

_Ultimately, the group only fought when together, however, they soon joined forces at the final battle to dispose of Naraku once and for all._

_Kagura, one of Naraku's toys, managed to escape and fled the battle. Yura, another of Naraku's adversaries, died on the field, along with Kanna._

"Fascinating, but what happens to me? You six live happily ever after, but where the hell is mine?" Ayame muttered, folding her arms in displeasure.

_"'Kouga, heartbroken that Kagome chose InuYasha, returned to his property, only to discover Ayame.' _Keh, boring as shit stuff. You get together with Kouga and have little wolf babies."

"That's one hell of a coincidence." Kagome said, trying to catch Rin's eye. Rin kept her gaze planted firmly on the ground, however.

"Yep. Too bad I don't believe in reincarnation." Kouga grinned widely, still stroking Rin's shoulder. "So, Ayame. Wanna get married?"

Ayame's answer was a pillow to Kouga's face.

"So, anyways. I was going to have Sesshoumaru dress up like... well, Sesshoumaru and I was going to be you!" Sango explained to Rin who merely nodded her head.

"Go for it." Rin told her, picking up her mechanical pencil and getting to work again.

-----

The groups continued to work on their project and, soon enough, they were mostly done. Agreeing to meet back at the Taishou Manor tomorrow night, everyone went to their respective houses.

"Am I to assume you're quiet because that Rin in the story has more than just a few coincidences to you?" Kagome asked Rin when they entered their house. Rin shrugged and reached down to pick up Buyo who nuzzled himself into Rin's arms.

"Of course not. I'm just quiet." Rin said, walking up the stairs to her room. Upon reaching her room, she threw herself on her bed and curled up around Buyo.

"I know it hurts, Rin, but your parents and brother are in a better place, now..." Kagome moved to sit down on Rin's bed.

"It's not a better place if they're dead." Rin mumbled into her pillows. Kagome sighed and stood up.

"Just don't dwell on it, alright?" Rin waved her hand and Kagome took that as a sign of submission.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

-----(Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru sat in the dark den staring off into space for quite a long time before he heard someone walk into the room.

"Sesshoumaru?" A voice said. Sesshoumaru looked up and caught the gaze of two amber eyes, much like his.

"Hn. Sesshoumaru grunted his acknowledgement.

"Are you going to go to bed, son?" InuTaishou said. Sesshoumaru looked at InuTaishou and nodded. He thought about saying something, but decided against it.

"Goodnight, father." Sesshoumaru said as he walked by his father. InuTaishou simply nodded.

"Sesshoumaru was still up, dear?" A feminine voice said, as a womanly figured appeared right behind InuTaishou.

"Yes dear." InuTaishou said, as he turned to face Izayoi.

"I think it's time we be off to bed too." Izayoi said as she grabbed InuTaishou's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"I think you're right." InuTaishou cast a glance at where Sesshoumaru was previously sitting. "I think you're right."

-----(Rin)

_'So... Past!Me is buried behind Goshinboku...?' _She scratched Buyo behind the ears before climbing out of bed. _'That's something I have to see for myself.'_

She walked out their back door, journeying over to the looming tree. Doing a quick circle, she bent down over the fence that surrounded the tree and brushed away some bushes.

"Ouch!" Rin cried as she yanked her hand away and brought it up to her mouth. Her finger was lightly bleeding. After sucking on her finger for a couple of seconds, she got the bleeding to stop.

"What pricked me?" She wondered outloud, carefully moving the bushes back again to reveal something grey and withered away, covered in blood red roses.

"Is this? Could this be...?" She asked, excitedly. She reached up to touch the tombstone, but she stopped her hand as images blinded her eyesight.

-----(Images)

_SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" A woman bearing a striking resemblance to Rin screamed._

_"Now now... Don't call for Sesshoumaru. Remember? He doesn't want you anymore!" A woman who looked exactly like Kagura said, except she was holding a fan and wearing a kimono. The Kagura lookalike laughed sadistically and held her fan up in the air._

_"Cry. Cry, Rin." Kagura laughed at the trembling Rin who was on the ground, covered in a crimson liquid._

_"No... Never..." Rin said, and attempted to stand up before getting kicked back down again by Kagura. Kagura looked at Rin once more and decided to end her life, right there and then._

_"Shikabane no Mai!" Kagura shouted, and all of the sudden, dead bodies came out from behind the bushes and attacked Rin. After Kagura thought Rin was on the verge of death, she called the bodies back and walked up to Rin._

_"You...You bitch..." Rin choked out, breathless._

_"Tch tch tch." Kagura said. "That's not very lady like, is it?" With one quick movement, she cut a deep gash into Rin's neck._

-----(Rin)

Rin sat up as the images went black. She coughed and suddenly realized someone was holding her hand. Looking towards the contact, she noticed Kagome sitting beside her, rubbing soothing circles against Rin's hand.

"Kagome..." Rin said and threw her arms around Kagome and cried.

End of Chapter Six

Diz: No time for Q and A if you guys want the next chapter soon! Remember to review!


	8. Be Still, My Beating Heart

Diz: Chapter Seven coming at you guys! Sorry it took a week, but I've been busy with several things. This is essentially a filler chapter. More interaction between Sesshoumaru and Rin next chapter. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. This is intended purely for entertainment value and constructive criticism. I am not making a profit off this story.**_

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect**_

_**Chapter Seven - "Be Still, My Beating Heart."**_

_**Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

Kagome and Rin sat on the ground, arms wrapped around each other for a long time. When Rin choked back her last sob, she pulled away and looked up into Kagome's eyes.

"I..." Rin began, but Kagome shook her head.

"You don't have to talk about it." Rin smiled gratefully and the pair stood to walk inside.

"Rin! Kagome!" Halting their steps just inside the door, the girls turned slowly to regard their mother. "Is there any reason why you two were not in your beds when I went to check on you, thirty minutes ago?"

_'It's been thirty minutes?' _Rang through both of their minds and they shook their heads simultaneously, each moving to silently walk up the stairs.

"Sango and Ayame will be here in about an hour." Kagome looked at Rin who nodded her head absently. "You can have the shower first." This was met by another nod.

The two Higurashi girls went about their normal business, each distracted by different, but connected thoughts. Rin's head was replaying the scene over and over again. Each time it repeated itself, the features of the forest, the distinct look of agony and pain, the cruel and twisted smile, the brilliant shock of red that oozed from her ( NO - not her ) body, they became more pronounced, more sharp... More realistic than the last time.

"Ugh!" Shaking her head in disgust, Rin blocked the images from her mind. "A hallucination. You're treating a hallucination like it's actually going to happen to you. Stop being so pathetic, Higurashi!" Smacking herself in the face, hard and firm, she moved to finish getting ready.

Kagome was standing in her doorway, so she heard the entire thing. _'What's happening to my sister?'_

"Rin, are you almost ready?" Rin swiveled around in surprise, but nodded her head. She turned around to readjust her locket in the mirror. Satisfied, she grabbed her purple and black striped hoodie and her messenger bag and walked out of her bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Cute." Kagome nodded her approval of Rin's outfit. Rin gave her sister a small smile as she did a pose when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a black Breaking Benjamin shirt with her usual bootcut jeans. As always, her purple and black gel bracelets were dangling around both of her wrists and she had on her purple Converse. Blowing some of her purple hair out of her face, she examined Kagome's outfit.

Kagome was dressed in a Blink 182 shirt that, like Rin's, cut off just above her navel. She wore a pair of baggy, slightly flared out, black jeans with a pair of black Converse. She, also as usual, wore her red and black gel bracelets and her black choker. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy and loose ponytail. She had her crimson hoodie with 'MADE' on the front in white letters, resting over her arms, following Rin's example.

"Cute as well. They should be getting here any-" The doorbell rang and, without waiting for someone to answer it, two girls marched their way in.

"One of these days, we're going to just kick you out when you do that." Rin informed the grinning pair of girls who both waved their hand dismissively.

Sango was all smiles in her knee length, black skirt with cat eyes all over it. She also wore a yellow Descendants shirt and had her Black Sheep hoodie draped over her arms. She wore her pink and black gel bracelets and her yellow High-Tops complimented the outfit nicely.

"Color coordinating, very nice." Kagome nodded appreciatively before examing Ayame's simple outfit. She had on her green and black bracelets, both of which matched her black and green plaid skirt. She wore Rin's black AFI hoodie that she borrowed and a pair of green Converse.

The group of girls nodded at each other and walked out the door, Kagome slinging her own messenger bag around her shoulders.

"I'm glad it's spring... again." Ayame yawned, stretching.

"You and me both." Sango laughed and Kagome laughed with her. Kagome stopped laughing, however, when she saw the forlorn look on Rin's face.

"Rin?" Kagome questioned and Rin looked up, putting on a fake smile. Kagome smiled back and decided not to bring up earlier. She watched as Rin pulled on her headphones and flipped through music on her iPod before settling on a song. Reaching behind the group, she gave Rin's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Rin gave her a small smile and shook her head.

The three girls kept up light conversation until they arrived at the school.

"Well... We're early again. Why do we get here so early?" Ayame put her hands on her hips, scowling at her friends.

"The early bird gets the worm." Kagome recited, trying not to play mother hen to Rin's uneasy form.

"Yes, but the second mouse gets the cheese, and I'd rather eat cheese than a worm." Ayame told Kagome spitefully, sticking her tongue out.

"Real mature, Ayame." Sango laughed, moving to sit on a bench. The other three followed suit, Rin sitting on the ground with her head resting against the bench, eyes closed and entirely surrounded by her thoughts and music.

"What's going on with her?" Ayame asked, and Kagome looked away, wanting to avoid any questions about Rin if they were to bring up anything else. Ayame and Sango looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ladies." Three of the four girls looked up and into the smiling faces of Kouga and Miroku. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The girls replied, eyeing the two boys when they moved to sit down with them, Kouga next to Rin.

"Good morning, Rin." Kouga tapped Rin's shoulder. Rin briefly looked over and nodded, before closing her eyes again. "Not in the mood for talk, I see. 'Tis all good, my darling."

"You 'darling'?" Sango asked, a vein throbbing in her forehead. Kouga noticed this and put his hands up in self defense.

"Figure of speech, darling! Ha! See?" Sango groaned and Miroku rewarded the groan with an appreciative look.

"Where's the bumbling idiot and the ice queen?" Ayame asked, looking around.

"InuYasha's off doing who-knows-who and Sesshoumaru was with Kagura." Rin stiffened at Miroku's words. Kouga noticed and slid an arm around her again, patting her shoulder. Rin looked at him again, but didn't say anything. "So that means you ladies are stuck with us."

"Oh, how lucky us. Be still, my beating heart." Sango swooned, putting a hand over her heart. Miroku grinned and moved to place a hand over Sango's, but the group of six, sans Rin, looked up when InuYasha came smirking over.

"Keh. Slumming it up during school, Miroku? Kouga?" InuYasha returned the rude gesture Kouga sent him and eyed the arm he had wrapped around Rin.

"I'm not in the mood for you, InuYasha. Be gone." Kagome told him, rubbing a hand over her face in a very tired gesture.

"Lucky for you guys, the bell's about to ring." InuYasha told them. All of the sudden, an apple came from nowhere and hit InuYasha in the head.

"What the fuc-" He managed to get out before he saw Kouga standing, extending an arm to Rin who gladly took it.

"I have more apples in my bag, InuYasha. Go to fucking class and leave us alone." InuYasha looked between Rin and the bag, but started walking away when Rin's hand disappeared inside her bag.

"I love you, Rin. Did I ever tell you that?" Sango exclaimed, cheering.

"Mhm." Rin nodded, allowing herself to be pulled to class by Kouga's arm, slung across her back once again.

The group missed the look of annoyance on Kagura's face and the confused sense of longing briefly flashing acrossed Sesshoumaru's while he watched Rin's retreating back.

_**End of Chapter Seven**_

_Next Chapter: "Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

Diz: I didn't get any questions, so I'll skip the Q and A this time. Remember to review!


	9. Sesshoumarusama?

Diz: I honestly have nothing to explain my lack of updating for two weeks... so I'll just move into the chapter. This is longer than the previous ones ( almost 3,000 words! ) so I hope this'll make up for it. There's not as much S/R I was going to put in it, but there's somethings in there. I'm sorry for the delay! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. This is intended purely for entertainment value and constructive criticism. I am not making a profit off of this story.

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect  
**__**Chapter Eight - "Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
**__**Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

The air in the Language Arts classroom was tense and suffocating. Rin's group eyed Sesshoumaru's who in return eyed them. Kagura's group threw in some pathetic looks, but they were generally overlooked for the bigger picture. Even Mr. Jetseru was beginning to pick up on the tense atmosphere.

"Am I sensing some hostility in this classroom?" The teacher asked, an uneasy grin stapled across his face. The occupants of the room just sighed and stared listlessly at empty places on the walls. "Should I up the homework load?" He laughed at his statement, finding humor where the students couldn't.

"No offense, Mr. Jetseru, but can we just drop the subject?" Ayame asked, twirling her hair around her finger and smacking her gum in a way that she knew their perverted teacher couldn't resist. Sango grinned at the flustered look that came over his face.

"I... well, yeah, I mean... Eh heh." His hand came up to scratch the back of his head. "The assignment's on the board. I'm done lecturing." He sat down at his desk, picking up a heavy book to bury his face in.

"Ayame, you're amazing." Sango told her, high fiving the grinning redhead.

"I know." She looked around the classroom to see that the assignment on the board was essentially forgotten. Shrugging, she turned her gaze to Rin who had her head resting on her arms and her eyes closed.

"Rin..." The girl in question didn't answer. Ayame frowned, moving to shake her shoulder, but Kagome brought a hand up and motioned for her to stop.

"She can't hear you. She's listening to her iPod." Kagome pointed to Rin's ears where the purple headphone was. Not that Ayame stopped to listen, she could hear the soft beat of the music.

"So, what's going on with her?" Ayame asked, her voice soft and worried. Sango turned her own worried look to glance back and forth between Rin and Kagome.

"She's just... I'm not sure. The story from that book matched up a little too closely with Rin's own past." The pause after the sentence made all three girls stiffen. Kagome seemed to realize she shouldn't have released such information and the other two girls were wearing identical looks of shock and pity.

"I had no idea..." Sango's eyes drifted back over to Rin's soft, emotionless face.

"She didn't want you to know. It's not something she cares to remember." Kagome shook her head, almost wanting to reach out and stroke Rin's hair.

"Yeah, but-" Ayame's statement died in her throat when two boys pulled up chairs to their table and sat down.

"Can we help you?" Sango asked sweetly, her eyes betraying her sugary tone. Miroku immediately held his hands up.

"No need to jump down our throats. We just came over to say hello to our favorite girls." Kouga supplied, moving to wave a tissue through the air. "I thought we were on an unspoken truce?"

"We are, I just still can't believe someone who's best friends with a weiner would come over and talk to us by their own wills." Ayame explained. Kouga and Miroku smirked.

"Weiner? Are you referring to InuYasha?" Sango gave Miroku an incredulous look which clearly meant, "Duh!"

"Well, that weiner is talking in vivid and disgusting whispers with a certain... weineress." Kouga told them, pointing casually to InuYasha who had his face inches away from Kikyou.

"Weineress?" Kagome almost looked like she wanted to laugh. "That is so not a word."

"I just made it one." Kouga simply said.

"You can't just make your own words." Ayame told him.

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"I would, but I don't make bets with people who are best friends with weiners."

"Especially weiners who talk to... weineresses..." Sango put in helpfully, her face the picture of mock-solemnity. Kouga winked at Sango who gave him a disgusted look in return.

"I hope there was something in your eye." She began, a threat hanging in the air between them.

"Must you always be such a bad ass?" Miroku sighed, resting his chin on one hand and looking at Sango with mild interest.

"I'm a natural bad ass. It's not something you can turn on and off."

"Is that so?"

"It so is."

"Well, Mrs. Bad Ass, what would you sa-"

"The bell's going to ring in twenty minutes." Five heads turned to look at Rin who was watching them with hollow eyes.

"Hello, Rin." Kouga smiled at the girl who gave him a nod in return. "Pleasant of you to join the conversation."

"Hn." Rin looked around the classroom, resting her eyes on Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Sesshoumaru was looking with an air of disinterest in their direction and Kagura was prattling on about a shopping trip she hoped to go on soon. "Why aren't you over with the weiner?"

"Does everyone call InuYasha a weiner?" Kouga choked out, laughing.

"Who calls me a weiner?" InuYasha seperated himself from Kikyou and stood up, walking over to the group of six. Rin stood up to, daring InuYasha to start something.

"Most of the entire school." Rin was surprised when Kagome stood up as well and answered the question.

"I don't think so, Higurashi." InuYasha came to stand face to face with the normally silent girl.

"Look around, Taishou. Everyone knows you for your weiner-like abilities." Kagome spread her arms wide and started surveying the class. "Who here has ever thought of InuYasha as a walking weiner with the ability to talk?"

InuYasha cast a murderous look at the people who dared to raise their hands.

"See. You." She pointed at him. "Are a weiner."

"I'll show you a weiner, you who-"

"Oh, please don't. No one wants to see that except Kikyou who already gargles with it daily, nightly, and ever-so-rightly." Kagome smirked at the speechless boy.

"Don't talk about Inu-chan like that!" Kikyou screeched, standing next to InuYasha with her hands on her hips.

"Take your precious Inu-chan and get the fuck away from my desk." Kagome told Kikyou.

"I can stand wherever the hell I want, Higurashi." Kikyou said defiantly, turning her nose up.

"Not when it's in my breathing space." Kagome explained, looking like she wanted to jump over the desk and strangle the life out of Kikyou.

"Um, Kikyou-" Miroku tried to get Kikyou's attention.

"Not NOW, Miroku." Kikyou batted his hand away. "You know what, Higuras-"

"NO, KIKYOU!" Miroku shouted at Kikyou who turned towards him.

"WHAT?" She yelled, looking behind her when Miroku pointed. The class immediately erupted into laughter that most had been trying to hide. She immediately started crying when she noticed her skirt was stuck in the top of her underwear.

"Oh. My. God..." Sango and Ayame burst into giant fits of laughter, followed closely by Kagome, Miroku, and Kouga. Even InuYasha was biting his lip, tears of mirth sliding down his cheeks. Kikyou's friends were staring at her with mild horror and mingling amusement.

Rin looked at her friends and sighed, moving towards the other side of the desk. She grabbed Kikyou's skirt, pulled it back to its proper place and then grabbed the sobbing girl and pulled her out of the classroom, not even casting a glance at the sleeping teacher or the students who were looking at each other with different levels of shock.

"What... Are you-" Kikyou tried to question Rin through her sobs, but Rin just shook her head and didn't slow her pace down until she reached the bathroom. She gently pushed Kikyou down into one of the chairs and handed her a couple paper towels.

Leaning against the wall, she waited patiently for Kikyou's sobs to slow and turn into silent tears. Kikyou was about to speak when the door opened and a random freshman walked inside, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Kikyou's eye-liner stained face.

"Get the fuck out of this bathroom or I'll make your life a living Hell." Rin told the freshman who nodded and backed out of the bathroom slowly. Rin sighed and stood up, walking over to the door to lock it. Kikyou regarded Rin silently as she did so.

"Why?"

Rin didn't need to ask her to elaborate. "No one deserves that humiliation." She simply said, throwing away the paper towels Kikyou used to wipe her eyes.

"...But you hate me." Rin shook her head.

"No, YOU hate ME. I don't hate anyone."

"...You friends are going to ask you why you did it."

"And I'll tell them what I told you."

"...People are going to laugh at me for the rest of the day."

"Punch them in the face next time someone laughs."

"...Thank you."

"It was nothing." Rin stood up, moving towards the door. Kikyou shook her head.

"I need to fix my face, as pathetic as that sounds." Kikyou laughed weakly, walking towards the bathroom mirror. Rin simply nodded.

"Higurashi..." Rin nodded her head in a gesture urging Kikyou to go on. "This doesn't mean we're friends." Rin nodded her head fully this time.

"I know. Just enemies on friendly terms?" Kikyou nodded her head at Rin's statement, a small smile on her face. Rin returned the smile and unlocked the door. "See you next period." Rin walked into the hallway, leaving Kikyou to her thoughts.

She walked back into the classroom to curious stares and impatient whispers. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango tentatively asked Rin what she did, to which Rin replied with a curt, "Helping out someone who needed it." She cast disapproving glares to Kikyou's so-called friends and InuYasha. The latter was staring at her with a shocked expression.

He continued to stare at her until the bell, so Rin took up the habit of keeping her middle finger up straight until the bell.

Kouga and Miroku shrugged and each slung an arm around Rin, walking with her to their next class, talking about any and everything. Rin listened with one ear, too engrossed in her thoughts to pay them any close attention. As they walked out the door, she turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. She turned her eyes into a glare and turned back to Kouga and Miroku. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango walked behind them, each eyeing Rin.

"So, then, the girl said I was doing it wrong!" Kouga laughed uproariously. "Can you imagine? Me! Doing it WRONG! Ha!"

The next couple of classes found Rin sitting silently amidst even more stares and whispers. She chose to ignore them all. The rest of her group talked quietly amongst themselves, occasionally earning a few comments from Kouga and Miroku and some insults from InuYasha. It was a typical morning.

Soon enough, Rin found herself drifting off in a class she had without her friends.

"Miss Higurashi... Miss Higurashi..." Mr. Yamoura was having a hard time trying to get and keep Rin's attention. Rin's mind was too far away to hear her teacher's voice, however. She had her thoughts on the dream again... That realistic dream that shook her entire core.

'_It was just a stupid dream... but why can't I stop staring at Sesshoumaru and Kagura?' _She frowned bitterly to herself, only snapping out of her thoughts when a ruler came crashing down onto her desk with maximum force.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Higurashi. Care to explain to the class what you were thinking of instead of our wonderful lesson?" Mr. Yamoura put on a fake sugar-coated voice and smiled sweetly down at Rin. Rin took one look at Mr. Yamoura's face and decided to hell with it.

"Why, thank you for the invitation, Mr. Yamoura. I would love to explain to the class what I was thinking of. I was thinking how great English is." Rin matched Mr. Yamoura's tone and smiled sweetly as well.

"I'll be sure to tell Mrs. Hinadouchi next time I see her." Mr. Yamoura smirked and the class erupted in giggles. Rin's annoyance reached a new level and she snapped.

"Mr. Yamoura, can you stop being an ass for once in your life? Please? Do us all a favor and get laid. It's terribly terribly obvious you haven't had sex since probably around the turn of the century." Rin had had enough of his attitude, and decided to show him she had one as well. Mr. Yamoura was, to say the least, shocked that a student had actually talked back to him.

"...I... You... Detention!" He shouted quickly, his face turning a deep shade of puce.

"Whatever." Rin said, grabbing her bag and walking out of the class. She had better things to do than sit around and listen to some old fool's ramblings. She went to her sanctuary: the library.

She walked in, nodded over to Miss Karinsha, the librarian, and walked over to her favorite table over in a secluded corner of the library. She didn't feel like reading so instead she laid her head down on her arms and let herself be carried away by her thoughts once again. Her thoughts eventually led her into an uneasy, yet surprisingly deep sleep.

_**Rin's Dream**_

_"Sesshoumaru-sama?" A Rin-replica was questioning someone who looked almost exactly like Sesshoumaru._

_"Hn." The person known as Sesshoumaru grunted to show the girl he heard her._

_"Do you love Rin?" Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he stared at the girl incredulously._

_"...Rin..." Sesshoumaru tried to look for an answer that would not really answer the question and tell her his true feelings, but not really lie to her either, and tell her he disliked her._

_"It's all right, Sesshoumaru-sama. You don't have to answer me." Rin smiled softly at Sesshoumaru. _

_Tap tap tap._

_**End Rin's Dream**_

Tap tap tap. Rin was pulled out of what she thought was a 'dream' when she felt someone tapping her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes and came face to face with cold, distant, amber eyes staring down at her.

'_Sesshoumaru.' _Rin thought, lifting her head up so she could see him fully.

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin replied without thinking, and gasped in shock as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"Rin is so sorr-" Rin stopped herself. Did she just speak in third person? What was going on with her?

"What the..." Before Sesshoumaru could get the statement, Rin had grabbed her bag and fled the library without a backwards glance. "Did she just use add an honorific to my name?..."

"What's going on with you, Higurashi?"

_**Q AND A SESSION.**_

_**Q: What... the... hell... was that thing with Kikyou?  
**__**A: I have a soft spot for Kikyou, leave me alone. ;D**_

_**Q: Are the couples going to fall in love all at once or sporadically?  
**__**A: It won't be all at once, I promise you. ;D I want this to be different than most stories and this way, it'll give you all something to look forward to each chapter! You can be like, "Oooh, is someone going to get together this chapter!?" Thank you for the question!**_

_**Q: When are Rin and Sesshoumaru going to fall in love?  
**__**A: Who says they haven't already started? ;D I'm keeping the relationship developments secret [ or as secret as they can get on the internet right now ], but I think there's a little something in the way that their eyes always drift over to one another, hm? Thank you for the question!**_

_**Q: Why is Rin having flashbacks?  
**__**A: It'll be revealed in the story, but if you MUST know, you should look over Chapter Six again! ;D -HINTNUDGEHINT-**_

_**Q: Some of the things in this story remind me of something else...  
**__**A: Okay, when I said I was redoing the entire story, I didn't exactly mean the ENTIRE story... I kept some parts and dialogue that I was pleasantly surprised my noobish mind came up with. I of course incorporated some of that into the story. For instance? The entire scene in Mr. Yamoura's class. ;D **_

As always, I LOVE when I get questions about the story and my writing. It fills me with a warmth I can't describe to know that the reviewers are taking an active part in my story! I'm also open to any suggestions or comments you want to make! I write this for YOU, the reviewers, so please, don't be shy!

The next chapter will be a surprise! Remember to review, lovelies!


	10. Promises, Promises

Diz: Thank you to the wonderful reviews I'm getting and please, keep them coming! The reviews encourage me to write. The more reviews, the faster I'm motivated to write! People are getting more active in the story and I'm loving every minute of it!

Because of the reviews, I've been hard at work devising new scenes and developing the plot even more. This story isn't even far from being over ( fortunate or unfortunate depending on how you look at it ) so I've still got a lot to do. New characters will be introduced in the future and the romantic developments should start coming soon!

There's a Q and A at the bottom, like always, so be sure to check that out! Any questions, remember to ask! This is a short, filler chapter to set up next chapter! So here's chapter nine - Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own InuYasha, nor am I making a profit off this story. This is intended purely for entertainment value and constructive criticism.**_

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect  
**__**Chapter Nine - Promises, Promises  
**__**Authoress - Dizzy Loser**_

Rin was still unnerved when lunch time came around. Trying to control her breathing, she walked into the cafeteria to find her friends. _'Grow up, Higurashi. Put a smile on.' _Schooling her features into a look of perfect happiness, she floated through the tables, keeping a watchful eye out for a sign of her friends.

"Rin, hey!" Rin turned around at the voice and waved at the unusually short bouncing boy that came up to her.

"Hello, Shippou." He bounced to a stop in front of her, a wide, toothy grin plastered across his face. "How're you?"

"I'm awesome. How are you? I haven't talked to you in forever, Higurashi, where've you been hiding?" He laughed lightly and Rin laughed too, relaxing a bit more around the boy.

"Oh, you know. Here, there. A little bit of everywhere. We don't have any classes together this year." Rin smiled as Shippou reached out to hug her, the top of his head hitting her nose.

He pulled back and turned his face into a mock serious expression. "I think it's racism."

"You know it. Racist against two fine young pieces of ass like ourselves?" Rin winked which made Shippou's face blush darker than he already was. Laughing again, she reached out to hug him once more. She pulled back from the hug just in time to see her friends stride into the cafeteria. "Ahh, duty calls."

"Of course. Time for Princess Rin to go back to her royal friends and leave this poor sheep herder alone..." Shippou nodded his head, smiling despite his tragic tone.

"Poor sheep herder my ass! I heard you turned into quite the social butterfly, shortstuff."

"Well... Not close to your standard, but I guess I have made some friends."

"Sweetheart, nothing comes close to my standard! I'm on a whole level of my own." Rin winked again.

"That she is." A new voice broke into their conversation. Shippou's smile became slightly uneasy when he looked up and noticed that it was Kouga who wasted no time in swinging an arm around Rin.

Rin immediately looked annoyed. "Why must you always touch me?"

"You're touchable." Kouga shrugged, grinning.

"Oh, please. Spread that around, I beg you."

"And risk losing you for myself? I think not!" Kouga laughed at Rin's attempt to remove herself from his grip.

"Right... well... I should probably go..." Shippou explained slowly, giving Rin a small smile and nodding stiffly to Kouga.

"I'll talk to you later, Shippou." Rin smiled at the retreating boy before delivering a swift elbow jab to Kouga's gut. "Entering private conversations is considered a serious offense punishable by death in some countries."

Kouga's grin widened even further. "What countries?"

Rin glared weakly at the sharp-toothed boy. "Just countries. Countries you've never heard of."

"Have you heard of them?" He countered.

"Of course I have! Oh, look, I see my friends, I should probably head over there now!" Rin finally succeeded in throwing his arm off of her and walked towards her friends, annoyingly aware that Kouga was following her.

"Stalking is considered illegal in EVERY country." Rin pointed out to him, keeping her gaze planted firmly on her friends.

"It's a good thing I'm not stalking you, eh? We both just so happen to be walking in the same direction." He brought his hands up to rest behind his head, keeping his pace slow and leisurely. Rin shook her head, biting her lip to keep from smiling. She finally reached her friends and bounced up to Kagome, tapping her on the shoulder.

"And how is everyone this afternoon?" Kagome turned around, giving Rin the once-over. She seemed happier enough...

"I'm fine." Kagome asked, letting an 'Are you?' linger in the air between them. Rin just laughed, looking over to Sango and Ayame. The pair of girls looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good." Sango answered her. Ayame's gaze was planted firmly on the ground, not even daring to look up at Rin. Curious, Rin looked behind her and noticed Kouga was still there. She groaned.

"Ignore him - I do." She told her friends. Kouga shrugged, winking at the girls before patting Rin's head.

"I guess I'm not wanted here." He trailed off slowly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Damn right." Rin told him, pointing at Miroku, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru. "Go sit with them." Kouga looked over and noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn to the girl before him.

_'Interesting...' _Sesshoumaru's gaze was unwavering... _'I should test this out.' _With that thought, he removed his hands from his pockets and pulled the girl before him to his chest, keeping one eye on Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction. Apart from the slight widening of his eyes, he seemed relatively uninterested in the sight a couple of lunch tables down.

Rin was having a hard time breathing in the death-hug Kouga had her in. "Could you kindly get your fucking hands off of me!?"

"What? Oh, right!" He released the girl who moved to stand closer to Kagome, fearing another hug attack."I'll be going now. Talk to you girls later."

"Please don't." Rin called out after him, causing Kagome and Sango to laugh loudly. After awhile, Rin couldn't help it and she laughed too, actually having to sit down in a chair to keep from falling over.

Ayame smiled at the comment, but she didn't feel like laughing. _'Why can't he hug me?' _She thought to herself sadly, sitting down and turning an apple over and over in her hands.

"You okay?" Sango was immediately in Ayame's face, prodding the girl and checking her forehead temperature. Ayame batted her hands away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She laughed which seemed to end Kagome and Sango's worries. Rin, however, had one eye on Ayame and the other on Kouga.

_'Uh oh... Please say it isn't so. Does Ayame liked KOUGA?' _Rin raised an eyebrow at the looks she saw Ayame casting an oblivious Kouga.

"Houjo came up to me again." Kagome's statement seemed to snap Rin out of her reverie.

"Oh yeah?" She questioned, peeling an orange delicately with her spoon. Sango immediately looked outraged, noticing her orange was missing from her tray. Rin just grinned.

"Yeah. He said he's sorry for kissing me and it was just a big misunderstanding." Kagome rolled her eyes, pushing food around her own food tray.

"Like I've already said, no one in their right mind would kiss you." The obnoxious voice came from directly behind Kagome and Rin. Not even bothering to turn around, both simultaneously put up their middle fingers.

"Promises, promises." He drawled silkily, leaning his face into the small space that seperated Rin and Kagome. "We should see if you can keep those promises later."

"Like hell." Rin's response was immediate, scooting herself far away from InuYasha.

Kagome's own response was slower, disgusted by the way her body shivered with his words and longed to lean into the smell of his aftershave. "In your dreams." It sounded shaky to her own ears so she couldn't imagine how it sounded to InuYasha's.

"Uh huh, sure." Satisfied, he straightened himself out and walked away, whistling slightly.

"Jerk." Ayame.

"Asshole." Sango.

"Gross." Rin.

"Uh huh." Kagome.

_**End Chapter Nine**_

_**Q and A Time!**_

_**Q: Is there going to be something between Rin and Kouga?  
**__**A: Honestly, I didn't put much thought into it, but when I read this question... I decided to spice things up. This will bring more tension ( and inadvertently more Sessh/Rin ) to the story. Not to mention, a lot more drama and excitement ( I'm hoping, anyways... ) So sit back and enjoy the ride, lovelies! I'm sorry in advance to anyone who doesn't like the idea of Rin/Kouga, but I promise you it won't last. ;D Thank you for the question!**_

_**Q: Does Kouga have a tail? [ And for that matter, are ANY of their appearances altered? ]  
**__**A: Wow, this question blindsided me. I should've expected it, but for some reason, it just never crossed my mind. I'll leave it up in the air. For those who want to picture the fanged, tail-having Kouga, feel free. For those who want to imagine a more human Kouga, feel free. If you want the authoress' opinion, I picture them still having their demon parts, but having a human genetic make-up... Which makes no sense anywhere but my head, eh heh... But that's just me. ;D Thank you for the question!**_

_**Q: Is Sesshoumaru going to touch the tomb and get flashbacks?  
**__**A: At some point in the story, Sesshoumaru's going to have to come to terms with his past life. This won't be for some time, but just know that it will happen. It's something to look forward to! ;D Thank you for the question!**_

_**Q: Where's the Sesshoumaru/Rin action!?  
**__**A: I can't just have them throw themselves at each other, both proclaiming their undying devotion to one another forever and ever! Is that exciting to you guys? And it's the major problem in most Sessh/Rin stories, I think. They both realize too early that they're madly in love with each other for no reason at all. The idea of this story is love, not crazy lust, okay?**_

_**Q: The rating on this is rated T for teen. Would you ever consider bumping it up to M?  
**__**A: Honestly, I don't think I'm that good of a writer. I definitely admire writers who have the ability to produce scenes like that, but I think it'd come out like some 3rd rate, cheesy porno if I did it. I'm sorry in advance for those waiting for the intense action, but I don't have it in me to do it -right now-. At a later time, if I get enough praise and encouragement, I -might-, but I definitely can't do it now.**_

Thank you for the encouragement this story is getting! It's gotten more popular now that I've changed that plotline and it thrills me to no ends. College has started up for me, but I'll continue to update at roughly the same pace I am now.

Note: The more reviews I get, the faster I update. ;D Just thought I'd let you guys know.

Give me lots of reviews and I'll have the next chapter [ which is already written and much longer than this one ;D ] out faster! So, what do you guys say, hm? LOTS OF REVIEWS!

...Please?


	11. I Want To Hold Your Hand

Diz: So, I meant to get this chapter out earlier, but it was brought to my attention that this story was put on a community made up of "The Worst Sesshoumaru and Rin Stories Ever"... I'm not going to lie, it kind of hurt. I take pride, however small, in my writing and I feel like it was a personal slight against me and my writing ability. What's worse is, I wasn't even notified I was going on this list. I just sort of appeared and happened to stumble across the hateful community... I would've liked a reason why my story qualifies as the worst on FFN, but... yeah... So, this story is late because I lost faith in myself. I felt awful ( and still feel awful ) but I shouldn't punish you guys for my bad attitude... I'm truly sorry. Here's the chapter.

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own InuYasha. This is inteded purely for entertainment value and constructive criticism. I am not making a profit from this story.**_

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect  
Chapter Ten - "I Want To Hold Your Hand."**_

_**Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

The group of girls finished their lunch and the day dragged on slowly afterwards. Classes were a blur of boring lectures and spitballs and Rin only snapped at Kagura once. While the day seemed to be going normally for the girls, the boys ( or rather - Kouga ) was having an awful day. It all started after lunch...

_**Flashback**_

Kouga was throwing his lunch away when he got the feeling he was being watched. Turning this way and that, he almost shrieked when he found Kanna standing next to him.

"Kouga. May I have a word?" Kanna asked him, motioning for him to follow her out into the deserted hallway.

"Uh, sure..." He replied, glancing around him to find Kagura, Kikyou, and Yura watching the ordeal with various degrees of amusement and pleasure. He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets as he started following the stoic girl.

"Okay." Kanna turned around once they were both engulfed in the quiet privacy of the hallway. "I would like to inform you that, should you ever ask, I would say yes to being your girlfriend."

"Um..." Kouga was honestly stumped. He thought, however briefly, maybe he was on a reality show, but the determined look mingled with adoration in Kanna's eyes was most definitely real. "You... like me?"

"Yes. I like you and I would be in agreement to being your girlfriend." Kanna told him, nodding solemnly.

"Uhh..." Kouga searched desperately for a way to get out of this. "I'm sorry, Kanna, but I'm already seeing someone." He almost sighed in relief when he came up with this story.

Kanna's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Rin Higurashi." He said the first girl name that came to his mind and almost smacked himself when he realized the grave he was standing in.

"Rin Higurashi?" Kanna almost looked like she was torn between finding Rin or crying. Kouga grimaced, deciding he should probably walk away now.

"Well... I have to go meet up with some people. Have a nice day, Kanna!" He started to run down the hallway, ducking into the bathroom.

"Oh, man..." He beat his head against the wall a few times. "Rin is going to kill me..."

_**End Flashback**_

Kouga spent the rest of the day coming up with ways to tell Rin... He finally decided his best bet was to just shove her into an abandoned classroom and speak with her.

Nodding his head, he almost grinned when he saw Rin, without her friends, walking down the hallway. He ran as fast as he could, body-shoving her into an open room, ducking the immediate fist Rin threw at him.

"Kouga." She said once she realized it was him. "What the HELL are you doing?"

"Hey, Rin..." Kouga winked at her, following his usual motion of swinging an arm around her shoulder. This time, his finger drew lazy circles against the cloth of her hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, glancing at his hand before scrutinizing his face.

"Seducing you." He smiled at her, not one of his usual grins.

"You're doing it wrong." Rin told him, proceeding to walk away from the now-frowning boy.

"Rin, please, please, PLEASE agree to be my girlfriend!" Kouga pleaded, actually dropping down to his knees in front of the shocked girl.

"...What?" Rin looked around wildly, trying to determine when she entered this sick, alternate universe.

"Look, Kanna likes me. And I don't like her." Rin threw Kouga an unimpressed look here. "Okay, she's nice, but I don't want to date her! I don't like her."

"So your logical solution is to tell her that you're dating me." Rin finished flatly, crossing her arms.

"Yes! I mean no... I mean-Gah! Just try and follow my line of thought here, okay?" He began pacing around, using wild gestures to stress his point. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I kinda accidentally told her I was dating someone. She asked me who and I said the first name that came to mind that wasn't a dude." He stopped to see if she was keeping up. She was openly looking at him like he was a genuine idiot now.

"You realize Kanna's not going to keep this to herself? And she's going to tell the school? Which in turn will tell OUR friends who will flip out, respectively?" Rin's annoyed and exasperated tone didn't escape him. "We don't even like each other!"

Kouga looked hurt. "You don't like me?"

Rin's disapproving glare deepened. "You know what I mean, douche bag. I'm talking about romantically liked. As a friend, sure. You're probably the single guy I'm closest to that's not my dad." Kouga's sad face brightened into a wide smile. "Shut up, no comments. What exactly are we going to tell our friends? I still can NOT believe you got us into this mess."

"Well..." Kouga trailed off thoughtfully and Rin was just finishing her plan of murdering him when he started talking again. "I've got nothing."

"Our friends are going to be FURIOUS." Rin stressed again, dreading Ayame's face when she found out. She knew Ayame was just a little bit enamored with the boy. Ayame would feel betrayed. And for that matter, what about Sesshoumaru?

_'What about Sesshoumaru?'_ Her mind asked. _'You two aren't together. Apart from a couple of dreams and a supposed shared past, you two aren't even close to being civil with each other.'_

Rin's mind stopped at this thought. Why DID she think of Sesshoumaru?

_'Because there's a part of you, no matter how small, that appreciates the attention he gives you.' _Her mind whispered traiterously. _'You like the dreams you have, no matter how much they disturb you.'_

Rin groaned, shaking her head to clear the voice. She wasn't in the mood to wage a war against herself.

"You're probably right... Are you saying you won't help me?" Kouga looked downtrodden which made Rin silently groan again.

"I'll help you, asshole, but I'm not going to like it. And I refuse to lie to my friends." Rin glared at him, daring him to oppose her.

"Fine, fine. We could always let them in on the whole thing." Kouga went slowly, before shaking his head. "InuYasha's got a fat mouth, though. And he's dating Kikyou so it won't make sense to tell him."

Rin merely shrugged. "That's your dickhole friend, not mine. I'm just telling you, I'm telling Kagome, Sango, and Ayame the whole thing." Especially Ayame...

"Fine. I'm going to tell Miroku." Kouga replied back, childishly. Rin put a hand on her face, practically screaming in her mind, _'As if I care, you're the one who got us into this!'_

"Not Sesshoumaru?" Rin was curious that he left out his name. Kouga grinned as if he knew something she didn't know.

"Not Sesshoumaru." He replied. Shrugging, she let it drop.

"Are we done?"

"I think so... but we should probably exit holding hands. Who knows where Kanna is?" Kouga looked over his shoulder foolishly as if to prove a point.

"You're being ridiculous. I don't want to hold your hand." Rin tucked her hands into her pockets, staring him down.

"I WILL serenade you up and down this hallway. Don't think I won't." Kouga threatened, holding at his hand for her to take. "I'll sing the stupidest songs I can think of. Hell, I might even make my own songs."

"No." Rin told him, shaking her head and fighting the headache that was making itself known.

"I wanna hold your hand!" Kouga started singing. Rin shook her head.

"I like that song, dumb ass." Rin told him, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, Rin, love of my life! You cause me such strife - when you won't hold my hand! I think it'd be grand - for you to hold my hand! Please touch me, dear! I'll always be her-" Kouga's loud and off-key singing was interrupted by one hand smacking him in the face and the other hand grabbing his still offered one.

"Fine. Just shut up!" Rin grumbled, hauling him violently out of the classroom Kouga threw her in.

The pair argued/serenaded each other, respectively, all the way outside the building. Kanna stood, rigid as a statue, at the end of the hall, watching the pair walk away.

_'Kouga...'_

----

Rin decided Kouga had to explain the plan to her friends himself. He accepted this and decided to fill them in on the horrendous idea. As the story went on, his hand gestures grew more wild, almost smacking Sango in the face once.

"How long are you guys going to keep up this ridiculous charade?" Sango asked, staring Kouga down, daring him to actually have the balls the hit her.

"It's not as ridiculous as it seems, you know." Kagome put in her two cents. "He's friendliest with her out of everyone. And she doesn't threaten to tear his thumbs off and stuff them up his ass."

Ayame looked down, feeling jealous and guilty because she was jealous. It should've been her name he thought of first... If it was just a stupid act, why did it hurt so much?

_'Because he could seriously fall for Rin...' _

_**End Chapter Ten**_

_**Q and A**_

_**Q: Why does Kanna sound like Spock?**_

_**A: I have a love affair with Spock. Get over it. ;D**_

_**Q: Why would Kanna ask Kouga?**_

_**A: You'll see what's going on with Kanna next chapter, no worries.**_

_**Q: When are Sango and Miroku going to get together?**_

_**A: Actually, I have them planned as the first couple to get together! ;D It'll be a surprise when, but just know they're the first. Thanks for the question!**_

_**Q: When will Sesshoumaru show his feelings for Rin?**_

_**A: Soon, very soon! He's starting to suspect something's wrong with how he views Rin, so... Be on the look out for it! Thanks for the question!**_

Diz: It has no Sesshoumaru, but next chapter does. I think I need some cheering up, so... Maybe I'll be more inclined to write better and update faster with some nice, awesome reviews... and a boatload of them! Please review!


	12. I Wouldn't Test You Anyday

Diz: Ahh... Will you guys kindly accept my humble apology? Reality keeps hitting me in the throat and it's been awful. First of all, my laptop went completely haywire one day and I had to beg a friend of mine to fix it (which he did - after three months of begging) and then I moved into a new place that didn't have internet (and barely had electricity) and... The excuses could just go on forever. I'm deeply sorry that this chapter is long over-due, however.

This isn't the chapter I originally had planned out. I have no idea where that chapter is. If I find it and it's better than this one, I'll replace it pronto, but for now, this will have to suffice!

Also, I want to thank you guys, truly. Your words touched me and I'm sincerely overjoyed that so many are willing to comfort a whiney authoress like myself. The group in question deleted my story after I sent a rather angry message to the founder of said group. You guys are fantastic!

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own InuYasha. This is intended purely for entertainment value and constructive criticism. I am not making a profit from this story.**_

_**Perfect Doesn't Always Seem So Perfect  
Chapter Eleven: 'I Wouldn't Test You Anyday'  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

Kanna was not having a good day. It was the day after she asked Kouga to ask her out and the rejection still stung as bad as it did yesterday. Kagura wasn't helping, either. She had been the one to insist that Kouga would never turn her down and there she sat, waiting for classes to start and nursing a broken heart. She closed her eyes and tried to will Kagura's annoyed yells out of her mind.

"Kanna! Are you listening to me?" Kagura was more than slightly annoyed. She was in the middle of giving her baby sister lessons on how to win back her man from that SLUT Rin and all Kanna could do was stare blankly at the ground.

"I'm listening, Sister." Kanna voiced blandly.

"Then what did I say?" ...Kanna didn't respond. "That's what I thought! I TOLD you two days ago, as my prodigy, you're expected to complete our four on four ratio! I TOLD you that I had Sesshoumaru, Kikyou had InuYasha, Yura was about to make headway with Miroku and YOU'd finally get your precious playboy! How complicated is it? How did you manage to mess this up royally!"

Kagura paused her to give Kanna a chance to defend herself. "I do-"

"AND, worst of all, you let that two-bit tramp take him! You let RIN HIGURASHI take your guy! It's disgraceful! This isn't how it's supposed to be! The four most popular guys with the four most popular girls! This is how our lives are supposed to work, Kanna! We have CLAIM on these men and you abandoned your clai-" Kagura's words were cut off by the exasperated growl Kanna suddenly released. "Ex-CUSE me?"

"I did NOT let Rin take him, okay! Rin apparently already HAD him before I asked Kouga! It's not like I didn't TRY to get him! I LIKE him, okay!" Kanna's breaths came out in short gasps. She hadn't raised her voice to her sister like that, well, ever. Her eyes widened immediately after this outburst, however and she froze, staring at her volatile sister in horror.

"...Are you quite finished?" Kagura suddenly stoop up, grabbing Kanna by the shoulders to ensure she stands as well. Towering over her regretful sister, she grabbed Kanna's chin and narrowed her eyes onto the much smaller girl's eyes. "You will never talk like that to me again. Do you understand?" Kagura's voice was suddenly soft and deadly, an underlying promise of pain and humiliation for Kanna.

Kanna gulped and nodded her head as best she could.

"You WILL make sure that you get Kouga back. I don't care what you have to do. Sabotage their supposed relationship, seduce him, just get him back. You may use Yura any way you see fit to ensure you get my desired result. Do you understand this?" Kanna nodded once before Kagura released her chin and pushed her aside roughly. "I'm tired of your presence. Go find the girls, I'm going over to my beloved Sesshy."

As Kagura walked away, Kanna raised one trembling hand to her chin and choked back a terrified cry. _'I like Kouga so much... but he's with Higurashi. How am I supposed to do this?'_

* * *

Rin's day wasn't starting off any better than Kanna's. It wasn't because of her sister, though. Oh, no, Kagome was being perfectly fine. It was her stupid, foolish, idiotic, retard, dumbass, fake boyfriend.

He came over early this morning while she was getting dressed and refused to leave, insisting he "had to walk his fair maiden and her lovely, young companions to the castle."

She was in the process of throwing something at Kouga's head to make him get out of her room when the doorbell rang.

"Ayame and Sango, thank GOD. Go downstairs and open the door." She growled at Kouga as he bowed and stepped out of her room. Kagome side-stepped him as she walked in.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Trouble in Hell. Why the fuck did I agree to help him out?" The sentence was muffled, because Rin pulled on her hoodie at this exact time, but Kagome was able to clearly hear the undiluted anger.

"Because you like Koug-"

"Hell no, I don't!" Rin interjected.

"Because you like Kouga as a friend and knew he was in an awkward spot." Kagome finished, rolling her eyes at her sister.

Rin pouted. "I'm going to end up strangling him with my bare hands."

Kagome shrugged and walked out. Rin sighed, long and deep, before grabbing her bag and walking after her sister.

The two girls were joined at the bottom of the stairs by their two best friends and Rin's 'boyfriend'.

Kouga grinned and offered Rin his hand, to which she smacked away. "Oh, how you wound me, sweetest." He looked around the small area before throwing an arm over Ayame and Sango and leading them out of the door. "Since my beloved won't teach me right now, I'll settle for these two ladies."

Kagome and Rin shared a look with Sango and Ayame, the latter of which was looking highly pink.

* * *

The entire walk to school was annoying and set Rin on edge. She wasn't use to having to put up with Kouga's antics this early in the morning. She sighed before she sat down at her spot under the tree and surveyed her group. "I need a Monster in me,"

"...Well, I'm no Monster, but you can call me whatever you like." Kouga grinned gleefully as he ducked the hit Rin was trying to land on his leg. He plopped down next to her and leaned his side against the annoyed girl.

"I'm going to kill you." Rin said very matter-of-factly.

"I might let you, if you're into that kinky necrophili-OW!" Kouga shot up and rubbed the shin Sango accidentally kicked.

"Whoops. Did I do that? I can be so clumsy." She smiled slow before leaning back on her elbows to stretch out.

"Clumsy and you, my dear damsel, do not belong in the same sentence." Miroku came up on the group's right and made a spot for himself next to Sango. Sango's eyes narrowed.

"Wha-"

"Hey, dorks." InuYasha and Sesshoumaru walked up behind Miroku to look out over the group.

"Talking to yourself AGAIN, InuYasha?" Kagome asked him, smiling sweetly as he turned cold eyes to her.

"Higurashi, I wouldn't test me today." InuYasha began, folding his arms and looking down his nose at the still smiling girl.

"Oh, I wouldn't test you anyday, InuYasha." Kagome happily informed him. InuYasha looked stunned, as did the rest of the group, until... "You'd fail anyday of the week, I don't need to test you to tell you that."

"Why you-" InuYasha unfolded his arms, and started to clench his fists when Rin stood up quickly.

"Got something to say, InuYasha? Say it to me?" Rin took a step forward, as did InuYasha.

"You and your sister are uppity bitches and I would take great pleasure in destroying you." InuYasha spoke very slowly, dragging out the end of each word. Throughout this entire exchange, Sesshoumaru stood with his hands in his pockets and watching the scene unfold with disdain.

"My SISTER is no uppity bitch, InuYasha. I, however, am a downright she-devil if you insult someone I care about." Rin's voice was soft and made Kouga wince.

"Hey guys, let's calm down, okay?" Kouga stood up and forced his way in between Rin and InuYasha, who both turned their glare to him.

"What the fuck are you doing on her side, anyways?" InuYasha shouted the same time Rin shouted, "What the fuck, aren't you on my side!"

"I can't let you insult my woman and her friends, InuYasha." InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open and InuYasha turned an incredulous stare to Rin.

"Your WOMAN?" He spat out. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I'm dating her." Kouga said bluntly, quickly grabbing Rin around the waist and bringing her flush against him. "She and I are now one."

Rin rolled her eyes, but kept her stare fixed on InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, it's true. One and forever, birds of a feather, blahblah."

Kouga grinned and placed a soft kiss on Rin's cheek. "See?"

InuYasha frowned and began to open his mouth, but quickly shut it. "Wha-..." He shook his head.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, was sure that his hearing and eyesight had failed him. When did Kouga start associating with people below him? And why Rin?

_'What do you mean, why Rin?'_ His mind countered.

_'I mean, why, out of the other three, would he choose Rin?'_ He thought, his face completely showing nothing to acknowledge the beginning of the battle in his head.

_'Does it bother you?'_

_'Y-no. No, it doesn't.'_ Sesshoumaru grimaced internally when his mind spoke back one last time -

_'Then why does it matter?'_

_'I don't know...' _

_**End Chapter Eleven**_

Diz: So, this chapter is just, kind of like a peace offering? It was hastily written and thrown out there to let you guys know I'm still alive and I'm determined to try and update this more. Good news for you guys? I already have the next chapter written and will post it whenever I think I've gotten enough reviews. I don't know if you guys will be able to top last chapter, though - over 20 reviews for one chapter? Pretty good, guys. Let's keep it up. I even accept anonymous replies, so any and everything goes. Just try to be nice, please? Oh, and I wrote this fast, so I'm aware there are mistakes - I just really wanted to get this out there and I'm planning on going over and fixing the mistakes as soon as I can. Okay?

_**Quest For Answers Session:**_

_**Question: Can I find the group that placed you in the community for bad stories?**_  
_**Answer: It's still out there, but I'm no longer on it. I don't know if someone had something to do with this or if it was my less than thrilled message, but my story's not on the community anymore.**_

_**Question: What's with your chapter names?**_  
_**Answer: I suck at names, so I just decided to pick a random quote from each chapter and use it as the header.**_

_**Question: Can you review/look at my Rin/Sesshoumaru story?**_  
_**Answer: Sure! If you don't want to leave a link to the story in a review, you can PM it to me and I'll give it a look over, okay?**_

_**Question: I haven't gotten a reply from you for my review and this makes me mad.**_  
_**Answer: I'm sorry! Lack of internet, so I didn't know who to reply to or whatever, but if you review this chapter, I promise you'll get a hand-crafted reply directly from me to you, okay? :)**_

_**Anymore questions and I'll be sure to answer them! Just remember, reviews make me happy and make me want to write more. Who knows - if you guys give me a spectacular number of reviews, I'll write an exceptionally long(er) chapter and post it in a week. How's that sound? Sound fantastic? Then hit the review button! ;)**_

Dizzy Out!


End file.
